Carmesí
by DulceHaruno
Summary: Sakura lo unico que desea es escapar. Alguien o algo le da la oportunidad, pero solo si cumple 3 condiciones. ¿Estara dispuesta a entregarse a el? "Su recuerdo en mi corazon es sublime ante mis memorias" S&S 100% Lemon.


**Carmesí.**

Capitulo 1

One-shot. O Drabble

Duración: 2 cap aprox.

///Dulce///: Pensamiento de los personajes.

_Dulce: _Claves

**Disclaimer: **_Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de exclusividad de su creador. Solo son un préstamo a mi imaginación, que esta convencida en que crea buenas historias, y las trasforma en algo verdadero para la imaginación de personas fantásticas._

**Les recomiendo que este capitulo lo lean acompañado de esta canción, si no les molesta se los recomiendo.**

"_**City of angels**_**" (Goo Goo Dolls)**

………………………**..**

Capitulo I.

---

--

-

_Soborno._

-

-

-

Dulce Haruno.

Capitulo I.

Ella corría por las calles de aquel pueblo, huyendo de algo, o de alguien, no sabia el porque, pero tenia la necesidad imperiosa de llegar a algún lugar seguro.

**Colmillos**

-

.

Su cuerpo tiritaba y sus ojos dejaban salir gruesas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro rápidamente. Tenía Aquella imagen de gruesos colmillos en frente de sus ojos los cuales no podía olvidar.

**Temor**

**-**

**-**

No tenía más de cinco años, pero sus piernas corrían a gran velocidad, algo había visto que la asustó lo suficiente, no quería saber más, no quería parar, pero quería olvidar.

**-**

**-**

**Sangre**

**-**

**-**

Sangre en sus manos, sangre en sus ropas, pero que había pasado, había corrido lo suficiente, corrió hasta desfallecer.

-

-

Sakura despertó, se había quedado dormida bajo los árboles de cerezo, y nuevamente tenía aquel sueño que la torturaba desde que recordaba. Ya era común, pero aquellas imágenes seguían a algún lado, aunque no sabia que tenían que ver con ellas.

Ya era demasiado tarde y el aire fresco la había enfriado por completo.

Aquella noche todo estaba tan oscuro, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera las manos frente a su rostro. La luna estaba floja, y no alumbraba más allá de las nubes. Los árboles se mecían con el viento, y una fresca brisa traía cada vez más aquella espesa neblina. No estaba asustada, pero "quería llegar pronto a casa", sabía que si pasaban las doce de la noche, los vampiros acecharían su caminar, y como todo el mundo decía que no podría ver nunca más una "maravillosa" mañana.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad de saber si verdaderamente existían, o solo eran parte de un gran mito, como muchos otros que se extendían por la ciudad. Era verdad que ella era descrita como una persona curiosa, pero no arriesgaría su vida a propósito para averiguarlo, ¿o si?

No definitivamente no lo haría, su preciada vida era tan estupenda, tenía todo lo que siempre deseó, una familia, riqueza y un buen apellido. Por supuesto que un buen apellido no era solo eso, sino que traía consigo muchas cosas, como estatus, pretendientes, novios, y riquezas. ¿Qué más podría desear?

Era todo parte de una fachada tan linda que la hacia estremecer. Eran la familia perfecta para todos, pero lo cierto es que todo era una gran mentira, una farsa creada por sus padres para mantener las buenas costumbres, para no dar mal hablar, para que siempre se mantuviesen como un ejemplo a seguir. Su familia, era solo eso, nada más que una palabra sin significado, que atormentaba su conciencia cada vez que pisaba su enorme mansión, o en cada reunión donde su "familia" actuaba tan bien como una de cuento de hadas. Mascaras, y más mascaras, siempre rodeadas de ellas.

Sakura lo único que anhelaba era conocer a una persona verdadera, que no le escondiese ni el mas mínimo defecto, ella estaba segura que esa persona existía y pensaba encontrarla al costo que fuese, no perdonaba las mentiras, las caretas ni las actuaciones, siempre había estado rodeada de ellas, así que sabia perfectamente cuando estaba frente a una persona que la estaba engañando, y que no estaba mostrando sinceridad.

Ya faltaba tan poco para las doce, y aun le faltaba mucho para estar a salvo.

Dos minutos, ese era el tiempo que le quedaba, el reloj corría tan rápidamente. Intentó a apurar su caminar, más que eso, comenzó a correr, pero en la profunda oscuridad tropezó con una roca, y terminó rodando en el suelo, con un buen golpe en la cabeza.

El ardor en sus rodillas era evidente la sensación de derrame de algún líquido que bajaba por su frente. No era momento de quejarse, ni de llorar, tenia que seguir. Se levantó como pudo, justo cuando el campanario de la gran iglesia comenzaba a retumbar, asiendo que un fuerte escalofrió recorriera toda su espalda.

¡O dios! – susurró

Faltaban dos cuadras, solo dos cuadras y llegaría a la iglesia.

Sakura corría cojeando, lo más rápido que podía, pero le era imposible.

Repentinamente sintió unos pasos que se le acercaban rápidamente.

¡No, no! Vamos Sakura tu puedes- se alentaba ella misma jadeando.

Pero los pasos que la seguían eran mucho mas rápidos que los de ella, ya divisaba el portón de la iglesia, pero su vista repentinamente comenzó a nublarse, se restregó los ojos esparramando la sangre que salía a borbotones de su frente y que cubría ya por completo su rostro empapado además en sudor.

No sentía una de sus rodillas, realmente se había dado un buen golpe. Sus piernas flaqueaban, su corazón latía a gran velocidad, y simplemente ya no veía nada mas que algunas luces que iluminaban la entrada de la iglesia.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ya no podía mas, todo se volvió negro, y unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron justo antes de caer.

Gracias – Dijo ella pensando en que era alguien de la iglesia, y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Lo que ella no sabia era que aquel que la había tomado en sus brazos, no la llevaría exactamente dentro de la iglesia. Sino a un lugar mucho mas alejado, donde dios no tenía cabida.

* * *

**Colmillos**

-

**-**

**-**

**Sangre**

-

-

**Temor**

**-**

**-**

_**Nuevamente ese sueño invadía su cabeza, cada vez era mas rápido, y daba mas temor, pero ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no llorar, no por una pesadilla, o eso es lo que ella creía, ya que sus lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, y sus gemidos salían de sus labios estando inconsciente en su pesadilla.**_

**-**

**-**

Ya no punzaba su frente y rodilla, pero aun el ardor no se quitaba del todo. No quería abrir los ojos ya que se sentía tan bien en esa cama mullida y confortable, aquel olor a rosas le daba una sensación muy placentera, y la hacia sentir como si estuviese rodeada de un campo interminable de rosas en flor.

Alguien estaba cerca de ella, podía sentir el rechinar del piso. Tenía mucha curiosidad, y después de unos segundos decidió abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos nublados aun no podían apreciar la figura que se presentaba frente a ella, se restregó los ojos, y los abrió nuevamente, pero la figura ya no estaba. Dirigió la vista a todos los rincones de la habitación, pero no vio a nadie. Esta era bastante grande, con roperos gigantes, espejos y una gran ventana que era iluminada por la luna llena.

Se tocó la frente la cual la tenía vendada con una fina gasa que recorría por entero su cabeza.

Se saco las sabanas que la cubrían, y se intentó poner de pie, su rodilla también estaba vendada. Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, pero sus piernas aun tiritaban bastante, como si no hubiese caminado en varios días, más bien en semanas. De todas formas ella lo atribuía al cansancio de correr tanto y la "perdida de sangre", que había sido bastante.

A hurtadillas llego a la ventana intentando no ocasionar ningún sonido que pudiese molestar a alguien más.

Cuando miro a través del ventanal de la habitación, quedo completamente absorta, puesto que el paisaje que observaba nunca lo había visto antes, era tan impresionante que no sintió los pasos que se acercaban.

Ella se fijó en la claridad de la noche, y fue en ese momento cuado se percato de la enormidad de la luna.

¿Luna llena? ¿Como podía haber luna llena si hace pocas horas atrás, la luna se escondía detrás de nubes?

Dormiste varios días. – se pronuncio una voz ronca desde una esquina de la habitación.

Sakura dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde había escuchado la voz, pero no vio a nadie nuevamente. ¿Un fantasma?

Alguien la tomó por la cintura fuertemente y resopló en su cuello una frase que la dejo atónita.

No puedo aguantarlo mas, tu olor es demasiado dulce, tú serás mía quieras o no.

Sakura dio un grito e intento zafarse del agarre de aquellos musculosos brazos, pero todo esfuerzo era imposible, estaba realmente débil aun y no era capaz de apartarlo de su cuerpo.

¡¡Suéltame te dije idiota!!

Te lo preguntare directamente, Quieres ser mi compañera ¿si o no?

¿compañera? ¿Y tú quien eres y que hago aquí?

Uff, muchas preguntas, porque no me respondes a mi primero.- dijo soltándola.

¡¡Idiota!! Si te vuelves a acercar te voy a dar con esto en la cabeza.-dijo tomando un florero que estaba en la mesa.

No te atreverías.

No tienes idea de lo que haría una mujer desesperada.

¡¡He he!!

De que te ríes idi… - Pero fue interrumpida.

No me llamo idiota, soy Itachi

¡¡Y a mí que me importa!!

El tipo era bastante atractivo, tenía cabellos negros, con tonos grises que caían por su frente, sus ojos eran realmente sorprendentes, nunca había visto aquel color carmín tan encendido en los ojos de alguien, pero sin lugar a dudas el era mayor que ella, no sabía exactamente cuanto pero mínimo unos cinco años.

¿Y tu como te llamas, preciosa?

Solo por cortesía te respondo esta vez. Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Así que Sakura. Bueno Sakura y que respondes a mi proposición.

¡No!

Que cruel eres Sakurita, me has herido en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, no debiste rechazarme, ¿Por qué no lo reconsideras?

Ya obtuviste tu respuesta Itachi, así que lárgate de aquí.- una voz un poco más joven se sentía desde la oscuridad, y al mismo tiempo dos luces rojas miraban ferozmente desde aquella esquina.

No tienes para que enojarte hermanito, de todas formas ella me rechazó, así que no te enfades.

Tu ya tienes compañera Itachi, así que mejor sal de aquí antes de que le diga que anduviste merodeando en mi territorio, y no creo que se ponga muy contenta.

Esta bien, ya me voy, nos vemos Sakurita.

Aquel que había hablado anteriormente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ella, su rostro no inspiraba desconfianza, ni resentimiento, pero en cambio mostraba una gran soledad, tal era que su cuerpo quedo petrificado, y le dieron ganas de abrasarle fuertemente y no dejarle ir nunca mas.

Pero después de todo el era un desconocido, no era como _**si lo conociese de toda la vida**_, tampoco podía lanzarse como si nada y decirle, "es que te veías tan indefenso".

No definitivamente no, pero por alguna razón tenia aquella espina clavada en su pecho que le decía que lo conocía hace mucho, pero no sabía de donde.

¿Quién eres?

Sasuke

Que directo, Sakura pensó que de alguna forma el trato con el seria peor que con ese tal Itachi. Pero ya que estaba del todo bien decidió seguir preguntando, por supuesto esperando las respuestas adecuadas.

¿Qué hago aquí Sasuke-San?

Te encontré sola en la calle y te traje conmigo, parecías un perro abandonado, asi que te adopté.

¡¡¿ME ADOPTASTE?!! Pero si no soy un perro, soy igual que tu, un humano.

Humano dijiste, ¿y quien te dijo que yo era uno de ellos, no me confundas con basura.

Oye que te pasa, yo soy Humana, o que acaso ¿tú eres un Dios?

He he he, No en realidad estoy muy lejano a ser un dios, tan lejano como la noche del día

No me digas que eres, eres un vam.. ¿vampiro?

… - El silencio reino por unos escasos segundos.

Sasuke luego rió, pero Sakura volvió a preguntar esta vez insistiendo determinadamente.

¿Eso significa que eres uno?

No, soy un demonio.

¿Un demonio? Fantástico.

Sasuke se sorprendió por ello, en realidad la mayoría de los humanos empalidecía, y corría hacia la salida mas cercana, en cambio ella se quedo frente a el, como esperando algo, como suplicando algo, que el en ese momento aun no comprendía.

¿No estas asustada? – Indago con curiosidad.

No, misteriosamente no te tengo miedo. ¿Por qué, debería temer?

Si, créeme que si, especialmente cuando estoy hambriento.

¿Hambriento dices? ¿Y que comen los demonios como tu?

Sangre. – Mencionó con una voz ronca y lujuriosa.

Sangre, ¿Cómo la mía?- Sakura se acaricio levemente el cuello, como insinuándose.

Cualquiera pensaría que te estas ofreciendo Sakura.

¿Y que pasa si es así?

Morirías fácilmente.

Y no me trajiste hasta aquí para eso, no deseo morir, pero tengo la necesidad de darte algo a cambio.

¿A cambio de que?

De liberarme de mi mundo.

¿Tu mundo?

Si, de lo que conozco o que creí conocer.

No eres un poco anormal.

No soy anormal, solo que me siento mucho mas cómoda aquí que haya, de alguna forma presiento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y que aunque me mates, no voy a estar mejor allá que acá. ¿Hay acaso alguna forma en la que pueda alimentarte sin morir?

Si.

Estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

¿Estás segura?

Completamente.

Son tres condiciones, la primera es "tienes que ser mía en cuerpo y alma mi Sakura".

* * *

¿Estará Sakura dispuesta a darle su cuerpo y alma a un demonio con tal de no volver a su vida?

¿Cuáles serán las otras dos condiciones?

¿Por qué Sakura tiene aquel presentimiento de que le conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

-

-

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios?

¿Criticas? ¿Descargas?

-

-

Atte Dulce Haruno.

-

"EL TALENTO SE LLEVA EN EL ADN Y ESO ES ALGO CON LO QUE SE NACE"

PD. Si se preguntan por mis otros fics, la mansión no pienso subirla hasta que la termine completa y como aun estoy dudando con cual de los dos finales la voy a terminar no la verán por aquí por un tiempo mas, auque los dos antes del especial los tengo listos y son de larga duración.

Paciencia Chicos ya han esperado bastante un poco mas no creo que sea problema.

Los quiero.


End file.
